Vampire diaries: Damon's punishment
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: Summary: Stefan tortures his Augustine Ripper of a brother as punishment for killing people and turning them to feed on they're young vamp blood, but suddenly Damon blacks out from the torture and turns the tables for Stefan and soon tortures his brother back this time more agressively. (READ TO FIND OUT MORE!) RATED M FOR SWEARING AND POSSIBLE SEXUALITY!


Damon was sitting on the floor leaning to a wooden post in the house, not being able to get out from a spell that's kept him in.

"Damon? What are yo-" Stefan's sentence was cut off. "No! Don't come in here you won't get out." Damon tried to warn as he got up.

"Well, I don't care." Stefan said almost taking a step into the doorway when suddenly Damon super sped towards him with his vampire face. "I said stay back." He warned in a more threatening tone.

"I'm not afraid of you, Damon." Stefan said. "But I've got an idea of how to punish you for doing all this." Stefan said to a confused Damon and shot him with vervain and Damon collapsed to the floor within seconds.

Sefan went into the basement of the house exploring for something to tie Damon up with when suddenly he found a strange structure that looked like something of a torture type of thing you'd see on a torture flick or something.

"I guess this'll have to do." Stefan thought as he went upstairs to drag Damon down to the structure, stripping his clothes off and put him on the structure in a ( " **_ГV'** ) position so his whole upper body was resting on the black leather table and restrained his thighs to the leather table along with his calfs as well and strapped his fore-arms to the structure with iron cuffs and put his ankles in the stocks that were slightly pointed on a slant.

As he waited for Damon to wake up he went upstairs and found some feathers, a hairbrush, two electric toothbrushes and baby oil.

By the time he came back downstairs he saw Damon was fully awake and made aware of his surroundings and glared at Stefan.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Damon asked in an angry tone.

"Well I'm gonna be punishing you for killing innocent people by turning them into vampires just to feed on them." Stefan said as he approached Damon holding up a feather he had in his hand.

"What do you think your doing? I was injected with that Ripper virus, I didn't have a-" Damon tried to explain but he was inturupted by his own giggles as he felt a tickly sensation on his ribcage.

"Hee hee hee hee...Th-that tickles...hahahaha..stop it.." Damon giggled as the feather lightly slid up and down the side of his ribcage continuosly.

"This is what you get Damon, I'm sorry." Stefan said as he dragged the feather up to Damon's defensless armpit.

"NOHOHO PLEASE HAHAHA!! IT TICKLES!! PLEE-HEE-HEASE STOHAHAP!!! STEF-FAHAHAAN!!" Damon started laughing harder as the tickle sensation got worse in his armpit.

"DA-HAMON!!" Stefan mocked his brother's desperate plea as he went to Damon's hyper ticklish feet that were just waiting to be tormented.

"No, Stefan! Don't! Tickle! My! Feet!" Damon begged but Stefan ignored his brother's cry and slowly slid the feather in between Damon's toes each one getting special attention from the feather and carefully slid it out, which caused a yelp each time the feather slid out from each of Damon's toes.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! NOT MY TOES!! PLEASE HAHAAAHAHAHAA!!! S-STOHAHAP!!!" Damon cried with laughter as the feather was sliding underneath all his toes at once.

"Aw, is the Rippers toes ticklish?" Stefan cooed teasingly and stopped his torture so he could get some baby oil on the poor vampire-eating Rippers feet, making them ten times more ticklish than they already were and got the hairbrush, ready to torment his captive some more.

"AAAHAAAAHAAAHAAAHAAA!!! STAAHAAAP!!! HAHAA P-PLEASE NO MORE!! NOO MOHOHORE!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!! I CAHAN'T TAKE IT!! PLEASE!!!" Damon screamed with laughter as the hairbrush was being driven all over his defenseless soles.

Stefan then pulled Damon's toes back, exposing his captives extra ticklish flesh and began scratching the bristles of the hairbrush on the exposed area.

"EEEE!!! HEEE!!! HEEE!!! HEEE!!! AHAHAHAAA!!! ST-STAHAH-STAAHAAAHAAAPP!!! PLEASE!!! AAAAHAHAHAAA!! JUST LE-HET ME GOHOHO!! PLEASE STEFAAHAHAHAAA!!! NO MORE! NO MORE! PLEASE!!!" Damon started crying with laughter as tears started leaking down his cheeks, as Stefan mercilessly kept on scratching the bristles underneath his exposed toes.

"Alright, time for the ultimate torture." Stefan said with an evil grin as he strapped restraints around Damon's thighs near his butt cheeks and strapped another around his lower waist close enough to be around his tailbone.

Damon was shaking in fear of the violation he was in when Stefan spread his butt cheeks open, exposing his rear crack.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STEFAN??!!" Damon yelled in fear from his violation but suddenly he burst into laughter when he felt a light tickling sensation tickle in his crack.

"AHAAHAHAHAAA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!! HAHAHAAHAAAAAAA!!! STAAHAHAP!!! GET AWAY FROM MY ASS STEFAN!!! PLEASE!!" Damon screamed with laughter as Stefan sat on Damon's lower back exposing the inside of Damon's rear crack by spreading his cheeks apart and sliding the feather up and down in Damon's exposed butt crack.

"Your ass crack is ticklish? Man, I didn't know my bothers ass was ticklish." Stefan teased as he started to give full attention to the untouched B-hole.

"NOOHOHOHOOO!!!! PLEASE!!! STOHAHAP!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!! STEFAN PLEASE HAHAHA STOP IT!!! I'M WARNING YOU!!!" Damon threatened with laughter while thrashing violently trying to escape the insanely tickly feather.

Stefan took the torture to a whole new level and tormented Damon with the butt crack tickle torture for 10 minutes straight. He was truly relentless and poor Damon had to endure that inescapable torment.

"Alright, I think you've had enough of the feather tickling your...weird tickle-spot." Stefan said with a smirk.

"Does...that mean *gasp, pant* w-we're d-done?" Damon asked sweating and gasping for air, and sighing in relief of what seemed to be the end of the hellish torment.

"Nope. I'm afraid you still need to be punished for your murder of innocent people, and turning them just to feed on them." Stefan said and went behind Damon picking up the electric toothbrush and turning it on.

"Wait, what do y- OH NO!! STEFAN NO PLEASE NO! STEFAN SALVATORE DON'T YOU **FUCKING** DARE! DON'T DO IT!" Damon pleaded struggling to escape the iron cuffs on his fore-arms.

"Any last words before you die of laughter?" Stefan asked teasing his poor big brother shaking in fear, knowing that he'll never escape.

"P-please...don't tickle me there anymore, I can't stand it, I'm too ticklish down there, please little brother stohap." Damon pleaded while moaning from fatigue and trying not to cry.

"Ok. That's all? Or do you still have more to say?" Stefan teased not caring about his brothers plea for his mercy.

"Stop." Damon squeaked one last plea.

"Ok, back to your punishment then." Stefan said slowly widening Damon's butt cheeks so the vibrating toothbrush could reach Damon's exposed and ticklish crack. "There we go. Oh don't try to resist it Damon, you know you want to give in to the ticklish vibrating. C'mon brother, give it up and let the tickling take over you and laugh, or I'll tickle your feet too Damon, and you'll wish you had listened to me when I told you to stop holding in your laughter." Stefan threatened with a smirk as he watched Damon struggle to fight the electric toothbrush vibrating in his butt crack, but he couldn't fight his laughter much longer, and exploded with tears and loud screams of laughter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHA!! AHAHAHAHASSSTAAAAHAAAAAPP!!! STAAAAAFFAAAAHAAAHAAANNN!!! I CAN'T HAHAHAA PLEASE STOHAHAAHAAAP!!! EEEEK!!!" The elder vampire screamed, crying with laughter, not being able to do anything about it except for tensing his butt muscles which made them squeeze together but unfortunately it tickled like crazy when he did.

"That's more like it. Good boy Damon, keep laughing or you know what I'll do if you don't." Stefan praised his crying brother as he started to slowly run the vibrating toothbrush up and down Damon's exposed crack, making sure he didn't get used to the tickling sensation by causing different sensations as he slid it up and down the wide open crack.

"NOOHOHOOOO!!! HEE!! HEE!! HEE!! HEE!! STOP IT!!! HAHAHAAAHAAAA!!! PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA!!! STEF-FAAHAAAAHAAAAHAHANNNN!!!!!! HAHAHAHAA PLEASE STOP HAHAHAHA I'M GONNA DIE LAUGHING" Damon screamed hysterically from the new tickling sensations.

"Hey I warned you that your gonna be dying of laughter, didn't I?" Stefan asked as he picked up the other toothbrush and stuck it between each of Damon's toes and letting it vibrate a little before going to the next toe. Damon was in tickle hell.

"AAAHAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAA!!!!! STOOHAAAP IT!!! PLEASE!! COME O-HON LITTLE BRA-HA-HATHER!!! STAAAAHAAAP IT!!! HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!!! PLEE-HEE-HEASE!!! HAVE MERCY-HEE-HEE!!!" Damon cried for his brothers mercy, but Stefan just ignored him and kept tickling Damon's two major tickle-spots.

"Geez Damon you scream like a little human girl. Even I don't sound like that." Stefan said, making fun of Damon's squeals of laughter.

"YES YOU DO-HOO STEFAN!!! DON'T LIE!!! HAHA WHEN WE WERE KI-HIDS AND I TICKLED YOU, YOU WOULD SCREAM LIKE A BABY-HEE!!! EVEN NOW YOU STILL DO!! HAHAHAAAA NOW STAHAP OR I'M GONNA-HAHA KILL YOU!!! HAHAHAA!!!" Damon yelled while laughing as Stefan put the other toothbrush tickling Damon's feet in his butt crack, so that there were two tickly vibrating sensations in his crack cuz Stefan was a little annoyed that Damon brought up something that was actually true and that he did get Stefan to scream like a baby girl whenever he tickled him.

"NOOOOHOOOOOOO!!! PLEASE NO!! HAHA!!! GE-HAAAAT IT OUT!!! STOOHAAAP!! LET ME OUT!!!" Damon screamed thrashing in his restraints and tried to tense his rear-cheeks but like earlier this proved to be useless for him.

"How 'bout your nipples? I'm sure their ticklish too?" Stefan teased and started lightly tickling one of Damon's nipples with a feather which caused him to squeal and giggle.

"Eeeek! Hee hee hee hee hahahahahaha! S-stop tha-ha-hat." Damon squealed while squirming.

"Alright, I'll be right back. Just wait here and don't move." Stefan said the last part with a smile and went upstairs.

"Pfft...Sure I'll stay here, it's not like I'm stuck in this house anyway." Damon said sarcastically with anger as he waited for his little bro to come back, though not too thrilled to have him come back again and torture him til' he pees himself laughing.

"What's taking the little fucker so long?" Damon thought while waiting until he noticed Stefan come back into the basement holding a strange belt with a remote control and two electric pedicure device's and two electric messagers an electric feather duster.

"THIS IS NOT GOOD! THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Damon screamed in his mind as he watched his brother put the other two devices down and strapped the thick belt around Damon's flawless, sexy-ass waist.

"Elch...it feels...uncomfortable." Damon whined while squirming from the discomfort.

"Meh, you'll get used to it." Stefan teased and while Damon was kept distracted from his discomfort of the belt covering his whole waist, Stefan picked up the controller for the belt and put the intensity of the tickle belt up to level 12 which was the maximum level of intensity, and Damon's laughter response to that powerful tickling around his waist was probably loud enough that it probably woke up China. Heck it even caused Stefan to plug his ears.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAHA...HAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAA!!! KAHA...S-STAAAPAAAPAAAAPAAAAAHAAAA!!! STEFAHAHAHA-FAAAAA-FAHAAA-FAHAAANN!!! FAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAACK!!!! STAAAPAAAHAAAHAAAA!!!" Damon screamed at impossible volumes of laughter like no soul ever had before, while screaming hysterically loud and thrashed violently. Stefan was a little concerned about how much Damon had been screaming like this for, he'd never heard any other scream like this before.

"Aw, does your belt tickle Damon? Maybe you should take it off and get a new one, hmm?" Stefan teased watching Damon shaking and crying as tears flowed down his flushed red cheeks caused from his laughter.

"I think you need a little massage Damon." Stefan said smiling as he duct taped 4 of the electric massager device's pading to each of Damon's butt cheeks and put the other 4 on his thighs and put them to their highest level of intensity.

"NNNNAAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAA!!!! GET THAT DA-HAMN THING OFF!!! GET IT ALL OFF!!! AND LET ME GO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!!! P-P-PLEEEEE-HEEE-HEEEAAASSSE!!!! NO MORE!! NOOO MMOOOHOOOORRRRE!!!!" Damon screamed helplessly.

"You can only pick one choice, turn off the devices or let you go but either one is incorrect." Stefan teased.

Stefan picked up the toothbrush and turned it on and looked at Damon's "wiener" and lightly touched it with the toothbrush which caused him to jump up and let out a few loud squeals.

"NOOO!!! PLEASE NOT THERE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAAAAAA!!! STOHAAAHAAAAP!!! I CAAAAAHAAAAN'T TAKE IT" Damon screamed and laughed to the point that he almost passed out.

"Hold on." Stefan said as he duct taped the electric toothbrush to Damon's manhood, leaving it there to vibrate and cause Damon more laughter which was proven to be nothing more than useless.

"NAAAAAHAAAHAAA MAAAAAAHAAAARE!! PLAAHAAHAAAA!!! STAAAFAAAHAAFAAAAH!!! STAAHAAAP AAAHAAAAT!!!" Damon could feel his body burning with tickles as his hyper vamp sensitivity started to go out of control from the tickling all over his body.

While Damon screamed, cried and laughed in agony Stefan rubbed almost half the bottle of baby oil on Damon's squirmy feet and turned the electric pedicure device's on and started to run them up and down both his feet which caused a combination of squeals, laughs, giggles and screams as Stefan traveled the pedicure device's all over both of Damon's defensless feet that were twitching a little in the stocks that kept his feet completely immobilized

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SAAAAHAAAAAHAAAHAPAAHAAA!!! I WAHAAHAAHAAA-HILL KI-HAAHAHAHALL YAHAHA-HOO!!! I SWEH-HAAAHAAHAHAAR!!!" Damon screamed, barely able to speak properly.

"Now is that a threat I should punish you for?" Stefan teased as he relentlessly continued to drive Damon into tickle-craziness.

 _40 unbearable Minutes LATER!!_

"Now, for the fun part, cuz I am HUNGRY!" Stefan said turning off all the tickle device's that were torturing Damon to death. And then he rummaged in his coat for a bloodbag.

"Ah, there it is." Stefan murmured to himself and poured the blood onto Damon's pink-ish red sweaty feet, I wonder how that happened '~'.

"Wh-what're...y-you...doing...now?" Damon asked sweating and panting, utterly exausted from his ticklish punishment.

"Like I said, I'm hungry." Stefan responded and started to lick the blood off of Damon's sore ticklish feet, while moaning in hunger with his vampire-face.

"N-NO HAHAHAHA!!! STOP! STOP! STEHEH-STOP! HEE! HEE! HEE! HEE! OH OH oooh...I CAN'T STAND IT!! STOP IT STEFAHAHAN! IT TICKLES!!! HAHAHAHAAAHAAAAA!!!" Damon squealed in a way that Stefan couldn't help but make his brother continue to squeal in that cute squeal he was making. And to do this, he had to swirl the tip of his tongue between Damon's poor immobilized toes to get him to squeal.

"Keep it up Damon, you'll never get out. But your poor ticklish feet ain't getting away for a very long time." Stefan teased and started to gently nibble Damon's toes with his fangs.

"HAAHAAAHAAAHAAAA!!! NOO STAHAAP!!! NAHAHAAAT THAH F-FAAAHAAHAAAANGS!!! PLEASE!!! NOOO!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA GAHASH!!!" Damon cried, as he tried to wriggle his feet but couldn't move them.

"Let's try your belly. Lift your stomach up." Stefan demanded.

"N-never." The elder vamp refused.

"Fine, I'll do it myself then." Stefan sighed while rolling his eyes and snuck his index finger just slightly beneath Damon's side and started spidering that one finger in the same spot and suddenly Damon jumped from the unexpected sensation and started laughing, again.

"NAAHAAHAAA!! STAAHAAAP!!"

"Aw, is Damon's tummy-wummy ticklish?"

"I WILL FAAHAAHAAAAAACKI-HEE-HEEING KILL YAAAHAHAHAHAA!!!" Damon screamed once Stefan lifted Damon's upper body up and continued to spider all his fingers on his tummy, he also included squeezing his brothers muscled stomach.

"Is that a threat? Welp, wishful thinking bitch." Stefan taunted speeding up his tickle tactics.

"NO NAAHAAAHAAAHOOOO!!! HAAAHAAHAAAVE MMMEEEEERRRRCCYYYYYY-HEEEEE-HEEEEE!!! PLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSE!!! STAAAAAHAAAP!!!" Damon cried desperately, thrashing and squirming.

"Hm, let's try this and see what the results will be." Stefan said as he picked up an electric toothbrush and turned it on and lifted Damon's un-cooperative body and put the toothbrush in Damon's bellybutton which instantly caused wild laughter.

"AAALLRIGHTTT STEFAAAHAAHAANN!!! THAHAT'S IT!!! I'M GONNA FEH-FAAAAHAAAHAAACKING KILL YOUR AASSS!!! UNTIL YOU SCREAM BLOOD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!!! HAAHAAHAAAHAA!!!" Damon warned but Stefan wasn't too concerned about that, and started up all the tickling devices again and left the electric feather duster on and duct taped it to the stocks between Damon's feet so the rapidly rotating feathers where treating the arches of his feet. And damn could he scream.

"STAAAAAAATAAAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAPP!!! TAARN ALL THAAAHAAAASSS SHAAHAAHAAT AAAAAHAAAHAAAAFFFF!!! YOUR SAAHAAHO DAAAHAAAHEEAAAAD!!!" Damon screamed hysterically while trying to escape with all his raging strength but broke with weakness after he suddenly went insane with laughter once he felt a new incredibly ticklish sensation hit him real good.

"WHAAAAHAAAHAAT THAAAAHAAA FAAHAAAHAAAAAACK IS THAAHAAAAATT???!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAAHAAAAAA!!!!" Damon screamed with insanity of laughter not knowing what was tickling him.

"Your so damn ticklish. But I gotta say, now I understand why girls like ya." Stefan teased.

"WHAAHAAT EXACTLY-HEEE ARE YAA DOI-HING BACK THAAAHAAAARE???!!!" Damon pleaded for an answer.

"Licking your crack and crack-hole." Stefan answered with a smile and went back to jam'n his face into Damon's crack and started to slowly slide his tongue up and down Damon's crack and would stop at his "crack-hole" and circled the tip of his tongue around there. Hearing his brother screaming and laughing and begging for his mercy was a major turn on for him, even Stefan could be turned on by his brother, only if his brother is crying for mercy like this.

"YOUR F-FAAHAAHAACKING WHAAHAAATT???!!! STEFAN YOU FUHAHAAAUCKING LITTLE WHORE STAHAAP TICKLING AND LICKING MEEEEEEEEEE-HEEEEE-HEEEEEEE!!!!!" Damon shrilled and whined until he suddenly had his tears turn into bloodied tears from his painful tickle-torture and uncontrollable laughter.

"STEFFAAAHAAHAAANN!!! STAAAHAAHAAAPP YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!! STAAAPP!!!" Damon cried in hysterically ticklish agony.

"Aw, what now? I'm busy." Stefan whined with a pouty frown and Damon startled Stefan with his scream.

"STAAAHAAAAPP IT!!! I'M CRYING BLOODIED TEARS YOU ASS!!! MAKE IT STAAHAAAAPPP!! MAAAYYY-HEEEEKE IT STAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAPPP!!!" Damon screamed and started choking up blood in his lungs due to his dangerous amount of merciless tickling and laughter while being still forced to laugh from all the tickling devices vibrating and tickling his body.

"This setting is perfect for blackmail, now I can humiliate you if you ever do anything bad." Stefan teased while taking pictures of his brother crying and choking on blood while still trying to laugh and scream, like his body forced him to do.

"STEFAN YOU LITTLE BI-HITCH!!! MAKE IT FUHAHACKING STAAHAHAAAP!!!" Damon whined and screamed while struggling to smash his fists on the structure from his torment as he had blackish-red blood dripping from his laughing jaws.

"Scream all you want Damon." Stefan said rolling his eyes at his screaming brother and went on his phone. If Damon was human he most likely would've blacked out a long time ago, but there's no doubt he still can.

"AAAHAAAHAAHAAAHAAAAA!!!!!!! PLEEAAAAASSE!!! HEEEHEEEEHEEEEEELP MEEEHEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Damon pleaded while the blood was gurgling in his throat with a careless Stefan ignoring him.

"Aw, is the poor Agustine ripper crying and choking blood? Heh, serves your weak ass right." Stefan taunted with pure evil, going way too insanely far with Damon's deserved punishment.

Stefan found a chainsaw with short feathers attatched to the chain on a shelf of tools. "Was this guy a tormenter or something?" Stefan thought, not realizing the irony of his question and brought it over to Damon.

"Hey Damon." Stefan cooed. "Look what I've got." He teased showing Damon the feathered chainsaw.

"WHAAAAHAAAT IS THAAAT?!!! DON'T KILL MEEEHEEE!!" Damon begged while still laughing.

"As much as I want to, I'm gonna keep you alive for my entertainment. For now, but when I'm done then I think I'll kill you." Stefan responded and reved up the chainsaw that was obviously not any louder than Damon.

"Here let me see your feet!" Stefan demanded and put the rotating chainsaw against Damon's soles. As if he didn't have enough torture devices on him?

"P-P-PAAAAAHAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! STOOOOOOHAAAAP IT!!! GET THAT OFF MEEEHEEEE!!!" Damon screamed while squirming his feet around which only made it worse.

Stefan didn't find the chainsaw interesting enough and put it down and oiled up Damon's feet and did some more hairbrush torture.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! STOOOP THIS I'M CRYING BLOOD YOU ASS!!! IT DOESN'T EVEN TICKLE ANYMORE!!! HAHAHAHA IT HURTS!! STEF-*choke, hack*-FAN!!!" Damon screamed while crying and choking more black blood and suddenly he went limp and passed out with laboured breathing.

"Damon? Are you...ok?" Stefan asked hesitantely and gasped when he looked at Damon's limp body laying there with black-ish blood dripping from his jaws and eyes, while the torture devices were still running.

"Oh fuck! What have I done?!" Stefan thought with tears running down his pink-ish cheeks in fear and embarresment after he'd seen what he'd just done and the results.

Stefan unstrapped all the restraints and turned all the devices off and ran upstairs, leaving his brother on the structure and hid in a room shutting the door and hid in a corner hugging his legs in and rocking himself back and forth in fear and shock as the images of his brother crying and screaming kept on rushing to his mind.

"What the fuck have I done? He's my brother! He's gonna kill me and neither of us can get out of the house because of the spell that's on the house! Fuck!" Stefan kept on repeating in his head for an unknown amount of time.

"STEFAN!? WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE BROTHER?! COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER THE **FUCK** YOU ARE!!!" Damon taunted while searching the house for Stefan.

"Oh no!" Stefan thought in a panic and hesitantely walked out of the room and saw Damon with his clothes on, standing in the livingroom with an expression of disgusted rage once he noticed Stefan hiding close to the wall.

"Damon..I-I am s-sorry. I don't kno-" Stefan explained with a fear-quaken voice until suddenly Damon screamed at him while stomping powerfully towards him and once he got to Stefan he smashed his hand against Stefan's throat, holding him to the now cracked wall.

"Dam-mon..." Stefan squeaked in fear. "SHUT THE **BLOODY FUCK UP** YOU LITTLE BITCH!! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN DONE THAT, ESPECIALLY NOT TO **ME**!!!" Damon screamed with his vampire-face full on with rage.

"N-no please...don't eat my blood... I'll get you v-vampire blood instead of...mine." Stefan begged while still being choked.

" **I SAID SHUT YOUR BLOODY FUCK-HOLE**!!! **I MIGHT ACTUALLY KILL YOU,** BUT FIRST I WANNA HEAR YOU SCREAM TIL' YOU SHIT YOURSELF WITH LAUGHTER!!!" Damon yelled at his scared little victim and stripped his ass naked and dragged him downstairs and strapped his young victim to the same structure he was victim to.

"No, no Damon P-PLEASE!! I-HEE AM SORRY-HEE!!!" Stefan apoligized while crying in fear and honest guilt.

"YOUR-...NO! NO! YOUR FUCKED STEFAN!! ENJOY THE REST OF YOU MOMENTS CRYING AND SCREAMING WITH LAUGHTER WHILE I TORTURE YOU AND TAUNT YOU!!!" Damon threatened sneering at his little brother.

"Damon..*sob*...please...I.*sob*..am sorry..." Stefan cried weakly while weakly yanking at his restraints.

"Welp, we don't want you screaming." Damon said with a smirk and gagged Stefan with a rag and went behind his naked victim and spidered his fingers on Stefan's sides.

"Hmm-hm-hm-hm-hm!" Stefan giggled while trying to squirm away from his brother's tickly fingers that were crawling towards his armpits and then they nested in them spidering in his super-sensitive hollows.

"How does it feel Stefan, hmm? Feels like hell doesn't it?" Damon asked, picking up a feather and sat on Stefan's lower back widening his butt cheeks and started to attack his victims exposed crack, tickling it with the feather.

"MMMMM!!!! HMMM-HMMM-HMMMMM!!! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-HMMMMMM!!!!!!" Stefan screamed through the rag while thrashing and trying to tighten his cheeks closed which didn't work due to his brother's strength and his current weakness.

"Funny, you said I have a weird tickle spot and it's funny you have the same one, isn't it?" Damon teased and switched the feather with an electric toothbrush and proceeded to tickle the same spot letting it vibrate on\in Stefan's shared tickle spot.

"MMMMMMMM!!!! HMMM-HMMMM-HMMM!!!" Stefan cried as the toothbrush traveled up and down his crack, thrashing in the restraints.

"Let's get that shit out of your mouth, I wanna hear your screams of laughter more clearly since that's what you did to me." Damon said and took the rag out of his captive's mouth.

"DAMON!! PLEASE STO-HAP IT I'M SORRY! I'M SO-HORRY!!" Stefan cried whinning while looking up at Damon frowning down at him.

"I REALLY WISH YOU WERE!!" Damon yelled and oiled Stefan's feet and got the pedicure device, turning it on and used it on both of Stefan's feet and underndeath his toes.

"AAAHAAAHAAAAHAAAHAAAAAAAA!!! NOO PLEASE!!! NOT MY FEEE-HEEEEE-HEEEEET!!! DA-HAYMON!!!! PLEASE NO MORE!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Stefan tried to threaten, but...from his past attempts killing is not for everybody.

"Ha. I'd love to see you try, you little fuck!" Damon teased and shoved the pedicure device underneath Stefan's already pink-ish toes making him scream with laughter.

" **NAAAAAHAAAHAAA MAAAHAAAAHAAARE!!! STAAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAP!!!!!** " Stefan screamed with laughter, wriggling his little toes but they didn't get very far with Damon torturing them with the pedicure device.

"More is all your ever **gonna** get Stefan!" Damon snarled while scribbling his fingernails all over Stefan's other foot causing him to cry more than laugh.

"Why don't you get a little taste of your own? See how you like screaming with laughter helplessly." Damon said and set up all the torture devices on Stefan, and put the belt around his muscular waist and the electric massager paddings on his rear cheeks and everything else he experienced when Stefan tortured him.

"D-Damon...please no, don't do this." Stefan begged, frantically trying to escape.

"Shut up. Have fun dying of laughter little brother." Damon taunted.

"NO PLEASE!! I SAID I WAS SO-HORRY!!" Stefan cried out.

"SHUT UP!" Damon yelled and switched on all the devices and Stefan instantly exploded with laughter, screaming.

" _ **AAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA STAAAAAAHAAAP!!! P-PLEEEE-HEEE-HEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE!!!! IT FA-HACKING TICKLES!!! PLEASE!!! DAAAAA-HAAAYMOOOOOONNN STAAAAAAP!!!"**_ Stefan screamed loudly, thrashing crazily trying to escape but couldn't get out of the restraints, not from being this weak from the tickle torture that soon started to feel tickle abuse.

"I'm not stopping until you black out from laughing too much and can't take it any longer, so have fun I'm never gonna stop tickling you." Damon said looking expressionlessly at Stefan screaming and laughing, begging for him to stop tickling him.

" _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! NO MORE PLEEEEEAAAAAAAASSE!!!! MAAAAKE IIT STOOOOOOOHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAPPP!!!!"**_ Stefan screamed hysterically and started to laugh less and cry more.

"I WILL NEVER STOP, NOT AFTER WHAT YOU FUCKING DID TO ME!" Damon yelled angrily, maximizing the intensity on the devices.

_

I hope you enjoyed this story if you want more just leave a review of your idea and I'll get right to it when I can. Bwa-hahaha. (x_x)

ThanXz for reading XDXDXD!!!!


End file.
